The Space Warrior's: The Pokemorph Sanctuary
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Final Chapter. In this chapter, Ozzy is accepted into the Guardians while The Space Warrior's head home. Also Drake set's his sights on a new target.
1. Pokemorph Sanctuary

The Space Warrior's

The Pokemorph Sanctuary

We find ourselves in a normal looking Path, where walking along it was the Pokemorph Darkside Ozzy. After the fiasco with Lucifer he has been wandering the planet just trying to stay away from either the Author Fighter's, Drake or even Shade, he knew he could never fight them by himself, so he decided to stay out of the war, he had heard rumours of Strange Creatures attacking anyone who got near some kind of cave so he was heading their to check it out, as he neared the end of the path he noticed close by was a Cave Opening.

"Well so the cave rumours where right, but where are these Monsters," Ozzy asked himself, suddenly he dodged what looked like a Zap Cannon that hit the ground he was just at.

"Begone Intruder this safe haven is not for Human kind!" A voice is heard a figure appeared in front of Ozzy, it was a Girl who looked about 17 years old she had Black Hair, that was in a ponytail and had Electric Blue coloured Eye's, she was wearing what looked like a Black short shirt that showed her stomach, and also was wearing Red Jeans the weird thing though was that a strange Blue Aura was surroundding her.

As Ozzy got back to his feet he heard Missingo again,

"Hmm it would seem she is a Pokemorph as well, most likely a Rotom Pokemorph." Missingo said, eyeing the Blue Plasma like aura.

"Gotcha" Ozzy said quietly before facing the girl.

"I am not a human! I am a Pokemorph as well." Ozzy said, suprising the girl.

"You know of our kind?" She said,

"Yes because I am one as well, my name is Ozzy, I heard about this place from some Humans so I came to check it out," Ozzy said, as he summouned a Shadow Ball to prove he was a Pokemorph.

"Oh my, I am soooo sorry!" The girl said bowing her head. "My name is Danielle, I am the protector of the Pokemorph Sanctuary,"

"Wait, Pokemorph sanctuary!" Ozzy asked,

"Yes here Pokemorph's like us can live free from Human Problems," Danielle said. As she Lead Ozzy into the Cave.

"I can't believe nobody has heard about this place, how can this place be kept secret for so long?" Ozzy asked.

"Well I have tried my best to keep our race secret but times are changing People are becoming aware of us, and I am afraid that they will think of us as monsters and hunt us down." Danielle said as they entered some kind of chamber.

"Here is the Entrance to the Pokemorph Sanctuary!" Danielle said.

"Amazing!!" Ozzy said as he saw to his shock hundreds of Pokemorph's where around. He could see People with Squirtle Like Shells on their backs, he could see a group of Pichu Pokemorph's playing Tag like normal children would. He also saw what looked like an Alakazam Pokemorph telling stories to a bunch of Baby Pokemorph's.

"I know everything here is so peaceful, everyone who is a Pokemorph can come and go as they please, under the oath that they never speak a word of this place," Danielle said. Ozzy simply nodded before facing her,

"Where do I sign up," Ozzy said with a smirk. Danielle smiled at that before leading Ozzy to the Dorms.


	2. Settling Nightmare Enterprises

The Space Warrior's

Settling In. Nightmare Enterprise's

As Ozzy was lead to the Dorm's he was busy chatting with Danielle about this place's history.

"This place was created shortly after the defeat of King Rasets, Darkrai created this place as not only a safe haven for Pokemorph's but a place where we could train if we want to protect this world." Danielle said As she led Ozzy down the hall, as they kept walking Ozzy then noticed a weird Crystal on a pedestal it was pitch black except for the centre which was glowing Red, and it was radiating a very power Aura.

"Hey Danielle what is that?" Ozzy asked,

"Oh that is the Shadowmare Crystal, Darkrai sealed himself inside it incase we ever need him we can unlock the crystal and release him," Danielle said as Ozzy stared at the crystal.

'Darkrai! But how? I mean Andy has Darkrai...' Ozzy thought in his mind but Missingo answered.

"Remember, the Darkrai that Andy is bonded with is from Ross's Dimension, this Darkrai has always lived here." Missingo said.

'Oh right,' Ozzy said. He quickly followed Danielle away from the Crystal.

"So what do you think of this place?" Danielle asked.

"It's very nice, I might actually take up the offer of staying here awhile," Ozzy said, (Just so some of you know, Ozzy dosen't want to Rule or Destroy everything like Drake or Shade.)

"Great from what My other side has told me you have a very strong Pokemon Form. Maybe you could help me protect this place?" Danielle said.

"Hmm, yeah I guess I could help," Ozzy said with a frown on his face. As they finally stopped infront of a door.

"That's great, well this is your room for now, I would show you more but I have to get back to my patrol's." Danielle said as she quickly dashed off. Ozzy slowly opened the door and found a basic looking room. A Bed. A Desk, some shelf's and a Basic TV.

"Not bad." Ozzy said as he sat on the bed.

"I just hope Those two Stuck Up Darkside's don't find out about this place." Ozzy said as Missingo's spirit appeared next to him.

"You are right. Drake would probably try to Turn Every Pokemorph here into Darkside's. Imagine the Army he would possibly have." Missingo said.

"Yeah. From what I heard about Shade he would probably just destroy this place and kill everyone here so they could not cause him problems." Ozzy said. As he stared out at the Slowly Setting Sun.

(Meanwhile Inside Omega Mountain)

Onikagemon was talking to Drake about something important. After Ozzy's betrayal, Onikagemon made it his personal mission to find and destroy Ozzy!

"I was following that Darkside Ozzy when I found him entering some kind of Cave. Before I could enter I felt a very Powerful Energy coming from that Place it could be beneficial for our cause." Onikagemon said.

"Very well, Onikagemon I want you to observe Ozzy for now. Find out what that Powerful source is and report back. I have to prepare some new force's." Drake said. Onikagemon simply bowed his head before disappearing like a true ninja would.

"Now let's see if they are still in business." Drake said as he dialed a number. Suddenly someone picked.

"Hello this is Nightmare Enterprise's, the number one Monster Delivery System how may we help you." A voice is heard.

"Hello NME! This is Drake Darkstar I need you to send me some monster's!" Drake said.

"Our Pleasure, Mr Darkstar, We will prepare our monsters post haste." The Voice Said before cutting off the connection.

"Hehehe. Once I have this power. I will be one step closer to achiveing my goal." Drake said.


	3. Meeting the Guardians

The Space Warrior's

Meeting the Guardian's. The Fight With Onikagemon.

Back inside the Sanctuary Ozzy was calmly walking along a hall. Along the way he saw many kinds of Pokemorph's simply playing together or chatting acting like normal Humans, and although he kept it small he smiled, Even if he was a Darkside, he was still a Pokemorph, and it brought him some form of a smile about how the Pokemorph race was alive and well, and even growing stronger.

"(Sighs) This place really is a paradise," Ozzy said as he walked outside the sanctuary where he just sat down. He then noticed Danielle with Two other Pokemorph's the first one was a man who looked about 20 years old, He had Blue Hair, Red Eyes, and was wearing a simple Dark Blue Gi. He also had Dark Blue Claws.

The next one was another man who looked like he was about 15 years old. He was slightly strange he had Dark Purple Hair. Yellow Slitted Eye's. He also seemed to be wearing a Black Shirt and Purple Shorts. The most odd things about him was the Long Purple Scorpion like tail and the Black Wing-Like flaps under his arms.

"Oh hey Ozzy!" Danielle called out. Seeing he had nothing else to do he walked over to the three Pokemorph's.

"Ozzy I would like you to meet, Rio," Danielle said pointing at the Gi wearing Pokemorph. Who simply bowed his head

"This guy is called Landon," She said pointing at the scorpion tailed Pokemorph's who smirked, "They are a Lucario and Gliscor Pokemorph's!"

"Oh please to meet you guys," Ozzy said shaking hand to claw with Rio.

"It is our pleasure my friend." Rio said.

"So your the new Pokemorph," Landon said. To Ozzy, he looked like he was trying to gauge his Skill level. "You look strong,"

"Hmm, so what do you two guys do?" Ozzy asked.

"We simply help Danielle protect this place if needed, like if she has something to take care of." Landon said.

"Not bad, so how about I help you guys out, are their anymore guardians besides you three?" Ozzy asked.

"Theirs only one more, but he spends his time in his room. Unless a major threat appeared, you would not believe what he did to the last major threat," Landon said shivering at the memory.

"O...k," Ozzy said, unknown to Him, Landon or Danielle someone was watching, but Rio spotted him quickly and launched an Aura Sphere at Him. Quickly the rest of the Pokemorph got into Battle Stances as the figure revealed to be...

"Onikagemon!!" Ozzy yelled, as he glared at the Ninja Digimon.

"Well, I did not expect you to detect me so easily." Onikagemon said while drawing his swords.

"It is very easy when you have my talents." Rio said as his Eye's glowed Blue.

"So if I was you digimon, I would turn around and leave right now!!" Landon said as his Scorpion Like Claws appeared where his hand's would.

"Yeah this is no place for Loyal Darkside servants like you!" Danielle said as her Plasma Aura appeared around her.

"If I was you Pokemorph! I would stand aside my Master has Unfinished Business with Ozzy here!" Onikagemon said. As he began going through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Hades Eye Jutsu!" Onikagemon, launching the Fire Attack but Danielle quickly gathered energy for her signature attack.

"Zap Cannon!" She yelled launching the Orb of Electricity which collided with Onikagemon's attack cancelling each other out. Quickly Rio charged at Onikagemon and his claws clashed with Onikagemon's sword. But he also Noticed Landon gliding towards him with fact speed.

"Take this Poison Jab!!" Landon yelled using his Tail like a fist he sent it hitting Onikagemon right in the shoulder.

"Grr!" Onikagemon growled as the poison started to take effect.

"This is not over! Once My Master has prepared he will destroy this paradise and nothing you four can do will stop him!" Onikagemon roared before teleported away.

"And don't you ever come back!" Landon yelled.

"This is bad," Danielle said. "If Drake Darkstar is coming here we are going to need some help."

"Yes but who? The only ones who know Drake enough are the Author Fighter's!" Rio said. Causing Ozzy face to go Pale.

"Wait! I know someone else who could help us!" Ozzy said. Danielle turned to face Landon and Rio and after 10 seconds of talking. They Turned to face Ozzy.

"Alright you go and get this help of yours, we'll take care of the place till you get back," Danielle said. Ozzy nodded and when he turned around to head off he cringed alittle.

"I can't believe, I am going to do this," Ozzy mumbled before he teleported away to the one place he would never go...To the Halberd.

(Meanwhile Back on Omega Mountain)

Onikagemon was being treated for the Poison he got from Landon while he was telling Drake about what he found out.

"Well Besides Ozzy there are four Guardians who protect the Sanctuary. Also the Power Source I found out is called the Shadowmare Crystal inside it is the powerful Energy of a Legendary Pokemon." Onikagemon reported. As Drake grinned at the energy he could get.

"Excellent, once my delivery comes through we will begin our attack," Drake said. Suddenly a Screen appeared out of nowhere and a Face Appeared on it this Guy had Green Hair. Black Glasses and had a Salesman look. No one knows his name so he is called the sales clerk.

"Why Good to see you again Mr Darkstar, your Monster is ready for transport," He said as suddenly a huge teleportation portal appeared and coming out of it was a Monster. He looked like a Mummified Porcupine. With Hundreds of Spikes on his back. It roared loudly as he looked for someone to fight.

"This is Porcuwrap! He is one of our newest Monster Creations! He should help you in future evil activities," He said before turning off the screen.

"Good! Onikagemon as soon as your ready find Johan and Omaddon, we're going on a little Trip." Drake said with a grin.


	4. Uneasy Alliance

The Space Warrior's

An Uneasy Alliance. Heading Back.

As Ozzy looked over the deck of the Halberd he was silently hopeing for some good news.

"Where is everyone?" Ozzy asked himself. Suddenly he felt a Blade behind his back He turned around to See Metaknight, Kirby and to his dismay Me.

"Ross, Kirby, Metaknight," Ozzy said calmly. But he only got glares from the Two Star Warrior's and His Other Half.

"What are you doing here Ozzy!?" I yelled. But Ozzy raised his hands in a non threatening gesture.

"Whoa! Wait I know this might sound crazy but I need your help." Ozzy said surprising All three of us.

"Help you!? Why should we!" I yelled, not believing a word Ozzy was saying of course.

"Listen! Drake has set his sights on a Place called the Pokemorph Sanctuary!" Ozzy said. Causing Me to Freeze, Katie and Justin had told me about that place. It was said to be the only home for Pokemorph's.

"What does the Sanctuary has to do with Drake." I said. As Kirby and Metaknight went into relaxing stances.

"Look I don't know why but Drake is planning to attack the Place. If you guys don't help who knows what Drake will do." Ozzy said. At first They just stared at him.

"Well we will help Ozzy but not for you. I can't let Drake attack all those Pokemorph's!" I said. "But unfortunately Me, Kirby and Metaknight are the only ones here."

"(Sighs) Great!" Ozzy said.

"Metaknight set course for the Pokemorph sanctuary!" I said Metaknight nodded and headed to the control room.

(Meanwhile)

Drake, Omaddon, Johan, Onikagemon and Porcuwrap where hiding in some bushes nearby the sanctuary. The Plan was that Drake, and Onikagemon would attack the sanctuary head on with Porcuwrap. While the Guardians where busy. Omaddon and Johan would sneak in and get the power source.

"Ok you all remember your roles?" Drake said, Onikagemon and the Chaos Duo nodded while Porcuwrap simply growled.

"Ok, lets go!!" Drake said, as He, Onikagemon and Porcuwrap headed off to the sanctuary.

"So uh when do we get the signal," Omaddon asked, suddenly an explosion is heard. At the sanctuary as Danielle, Rio and Landon headed to where Drake, Onikagemon and Porcuwrap where.

"I think now," Johan said. With that the two Idiots headed inside the sanctuary.

(Meanwhile the Halberd was heading towards the sanctuary when they heard the explosion.)

"Oh no!" Ozzy said. As they noticed Porcuwrap going wild on Danielle, Rio and Landon. While Onikagemon and Drake where watching.

"Come on we've got to help." I yelled, Metaknight set the ship on Auto Pilot, While the four of us jumped down.

"Alright Drake! Clear out of here now!!" I yelled, as Me, Kirby, Metaknight and Ozzy got into fighting stances.

"Well, so we finally meet Ozzy," Drake said while he drew a rapier. While Onikagemon drew his swords. While, Danielle, Rio and Landon appeared next to Ozzy.

"Ok here's the plan. Kirby, Metaknight you guys take care of that monster." I said pointing at Porcuwrap.

"We'll will take the Ninja digimon!" Danielle said, As She, Rio and Landon faced off with Onikagemon.

"That of course leaves Drake for the two of us," I said to Ozzy, who nodded.

"Attack!" Drake ordered, As He charged at Me and Ozzy. Danielle, Landon and Rio charged at Onikagemon while Kirby and Metaknight faced off with Porcuwrap.


	5. The Guardians vs Onikagemon

The Space Warrior's

Battle Begins. Sneaking In.

The Guardians vs Onikagemon.

As Onikagemon swung his swords at Rio, Landon and Danielle. Who quickly Dodged or Blocked in Rio's case. As Onikagemon quickly went through Hand Signs.

"Fire Style: Hades Eye Jutsu!" Onikagemon called out. Launching the Jutsu at Rio. Who quickly gathered his Aura.

"Aura Sphere!!" Rio yelled launching the Orb. Cancelling the Jutsu. As Onikagemon threw a Shuriken he went through more handsigns.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Onikagemon called out as his one Shuriken became a hundred. But Danielle calmly walked forward, purple like Wisps appeared around her.

"Ominous Wind." She said in a Ghostly like voice. As the winds easily blew the Shurkien away. As Landon charged, with his Claws glowing with Power.

"Take this, X Scissor's!!" Landon yelled as his Claws slammed into Onikagemon's sword. As the two of them Pushed each other, Rio and Danielle charged At Onikagemon.

'I can't keep this up, their teamwork is flawless!' Onikagemon thought as Rio Launched an Aura Sphere while Danielle launched a Zap Cannon. He quickly used the Subtitution Jutsu to get away. As He went through some more Handsigns.

"Try this! Shadow Blade!" Onikagemon yelled as his swords turned completly Black.

"Hmm," Rio said as what looked like a Staff of Pure Aura appeared in his hands.

"Bone Rush!" Rio yelled out as His Bone Rush clashed with Onikagemon's Shadow Blade.

"Not bad, it is a shame you don't work for my master, you would be a powerful ally." Onikagemon said as he kept clashing with Rio.

"I would never betray my fellow Pokemorph's, It is my duty to protect this place!" Rio yelled as he managed to Hit Onikagemon in the Gut.

"Gah!!" Onikagemon gagged as he staggered back.

"Let's finish this!" Landon said. As Purple Energy gathered in his arms.

"Cross Poison!!" He yelled slashing at Onikagemon.

"Discharge!!" Danielle yelled, launching a huge burst of Electricity at Onikagemon. As he was sent flying back, Rio started to Glow a bright blue.

"This ends now! AURA STORM!!" Rio yelled launching a huge beam of pure Aura at Onikagemon sending him flying into a wall leaving a huge indent. (That move is Lucario's Final Smash)

"Hahah! Easy!" Landon cheered.

"Yeah!" Danielle said. While Rio simply grunted.

(Meanwhile)

Inside the sanctuary, Johan and Omaddon where already inside, searching for the power source, and Johan was getting annoyed.

"So uh, what we doing again?" Omaddon asked. Johan groaned.

"Listen CAREFULLY! We have to find this power source it should be big and possibly Crystal like." Johan said, Omaddon suddenly turned him around and he saw to his shock the Shadowmare Crystal.

"That it?" Omaddon asked. Causing Johan to face fault.

"Yeah it is now help me pick it up." Johan said as he walked over to the crystal and tried to life it up. Meanwhile Omaddon noticed a button off to the side labelled Release. Without thinking he pressed the button.

"YOOWWW!!" A voice cries out. As Omaddon turned around to see Johan flattened by the crystal.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Johan yelled.


	6. The Final Guardian

The Space Warrior's

The Final Guaridan.

Enter Garchomp.

As Me and Ozzy faced off with Drake, a huge rumbling started to happen, and bursting out of the ground was Onikagemon. A little cut up and very angry.

"NO! I will not be deleted for a third time!!" Onikagemon yelled. Confusing me.

"Third? I thought he was only deleted once when did he get killed a second time?" I asked.

"Well during that Mortal Kombat tournament, Onikagemon was killed, lucklily I was able to find his Data and revived him again." Drake said with a grin. As Onikagemon went through handsigns while facing the Guardians.

"Earth Style: Hydra Jutsu!" Onikagemon yelled. He then slammed his fists into the Earth, As Suddenly 5 Snake Head's made of Stone Appeared and all of them looking hungrily at Danielle, Rio and Landon.

"Oh crap," Landon said, Onikagemon quickly nodded at Drake before running past The Guardians into the sanctuary. As the three of them quickly got into defensive stances.

"Well that should keep them busy now onto payback!" Drake said as he glared at Ozzy, who glared right back.

"Any idea's," Ozzy asked Me.

"Just one, hit him hard." I said as I gathered Energy in my hands, Ozzy quickly followed.

"Hyperbeam!!" We both yelled launching two Beams of Orange Energy. Drake quickly dodged and then clashed with Ozzy's shadow claws.

"Why do you betray your fellow darksides!" Drake yelled trying to push Ozzy back.

"I never worked for you Darkstar, I will never work for you or Shade! I only want to be free from all this war!" Ozzy yelled finally pushing Drake back.

"Then in your death your freedom will come!" Drake yelled slashing at Ozzy. But he kept blocking, while I charged with a Psycho Boost ready.

"Take this Darkstar!" I yelled as I launched the Shockwaves of Psychic Energy, Drake was about to Dodged, when Ozzy grabbed him and leaned back.

"Have a nice flight!" Ozzy yelled kicking Drake back, right into the Psycho Boost. He was sent flying but was still breathing.

"Alright you asked for it!" Drake yelled as Digital Code surrounded him.

"Uh oh," I said.

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!" Drake yelled as He transformed into...

"Velgemon!!" Drake yelled as his new form roared at the Two Pokemorph's.

"This is bad!" I said.

"Time to say goodbye, Pokemorph's!!" Velgemon yelled charging up a Shadow Vortex.

"GIGA IMPACT!!!" A voice yells as a being surround in Swirling Purple Energy Slams into Velgemon.

"GaH!!" The Digimon groaned as he got back up to glare at the new foe, it was a man who looked about 20 or 21. He was dressed in Purple Dragon like armour. A helmet shaped like a Hammerhead shark and had Blades under his arms.

"Finally a worthy Oppenent!" The New Pokemorph said before charging at Velgemon.

"Should we help?" Ozzy asked. When suddenly Velgemon was sent flying.

"No," I simply said.

"HELLO! Can we get some help here!?" Landon yelled. As we turned to help the Guardians against Onikagemon's Jutsu.

(Meanwhile)

Onikagemon ran across the hall looking for Johan and Omaddon.

"They should right around here," Onikagemon as he entered a room...and sweatdropped.

He saw Johan still flattened by the Shadowmare crystal and Omaddon somehow failing to lift it up.

"Oh hey Onikagemon," Omaddon said dropping the Crystal On Johan again.

"DAMMIT OMADDON! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Johan yelled as Omaddon and now Onikagemon lifted the Crystal Up.


	7. Leaving

The Space Warrior's

The True Star Warrior's.

Leaving.

As the new Pokemorph charged at Velgemon. Ross and Ozzy ran towards Landon, Rio and Danielle, who where struggling with the Hydra Jutsu.

"Shadow Ball!" I yelled hitting one right in the face. Causing it to crumble to pebbles.

"Shadow Claws!" Ozzy yelled slashing one of the Hydra's to ribbons.

"Thanks for the help," Danielle said as She launched a Zap Cannon at one of them.

"Aura Sphere!" Rio yelled. Destroying The Fourth one.

"Haha! Metal Claw!" Landon yelled destroying the Final Hydra.

"Well those things are done." Rio said.

"Hey who was that other guy?" I asked pointing at the Other Pokemorph attacking Velgemon.

"Oh so that Darkstar guy got Harveys Attention," Danielle said. As Harvey launched a Hyperbeam at Velgemon. Before charging with a Dragon Claw.

"So he's the fourth Pokemorph you told me about?" Ozzy said. As Harvey and Velgemon clashed.

(Meanwhile)

Kirby and Metaknight, where slowly circling Porcuwrap. The monster was growling as one thought he got from NME.

"Destroy all Star Warrior's!" The thought said, with that Porcuwrap roared and charged at the Two Star Warrior's, Metaknight quickly blocked his claw strikes as Kirby Kicked Porcuwrap in the face. Before jumping away. Porcuwrap quickly launched spikes at the two Warriors.

"Kirby quick!" Metaknight said, As Kirby inhaled the spikes and transformed. His Body turned Orange, A Pink Helmet appeared on his head with multiple Spikes coming out of it.

"Needle Kirby!!" Kirby called out. As He launched a few of the Spikes on his helmet at Porcuwrap. Causing the Monster to howl in pain. It then sent some of it's Bandage like wraps at them But Metaknight Cut them to ribbons.

"This is pointless," Metaknight sighed as he closed his eyes his sword started to Glow. Porcuwrap quickly growled and shot more spikes but Kirby blocked them with his own. Suddenly Metaknight eyes turned Green. As his sword started to crackle with Energy.

"Sword Beam!" Metaknight yelled launching his most powerful attack. Before Porcuwrap could do anything almost all his Bandages where torn off and with that it's entire body started to crack. Kirby then charged at Porcuwrap and with one swift kick to the head. Porcuwrap exploded into piece's.

"Haha, been along time since we thought an NME monster," Kirby said, Metaknight simply nodded while sheathing his sword.

"Come on let's meet up with the other's." Kirby said.

(Meanwhile)

Onikagemon, Johan and Omaddon had finally gotten the Shadowmare crystal out and where heading through a portal back to Omega Mountain.

"Master Drake we have the Crystal and are heading back," Onikagemon said.

"Great work, I will join you shortly." Drake said over the radio. With that the three of them jumped into the portal with their prize.

(Meanwhile)

Harvey was constantly swinging his Dragon Claws at Drake who de-digivolved back to normal.

"Come on Darkside! Give your best shot!!" Harvey roared. But Drake jumped high into the air.

"So sorry but our times up, Pokemorph, Chamegolems attack!!" Drake commanded as he teleported away back to Omega Mountain.

"Grr!" Harvey growled, as he simply faced the Chamegolems.

(Five seconds later)

Nothing was left of them. As Harvey simply grunted and headed back inside.

"Reminds me of X's team mate Hiei," I said. As I noticed Kirby and Metaknight walking over to us.

"The monster's taken care of!" Kirby said. As everyone sighed.

"So I guess he called the attack off," I said.

"Maybe he was looking for something, and couldn't find it." Danielle said.

"Or already has it, and this little fight was a distraction," Ozzy said. As Danielle noticed a Small Jigglypuff Pokemorph running towards them.

"Danielle! We have a major problem!!" She yelled.

"Candace! What's wrong!?" Danielle asked.

"The Shadowmare Crystal! It's Gone!!" Candace yelled. Stunning Ozzy and the Guardians.

"What!?" Landon yelled.

"That sneaky little...your where right Ozzy," I said while growling.

"What do we do now?" Danielle asked.

"Why what does that gem do anyway," Kirby asked.

"It's keeps us hidden," Danielle said.

"The Shadowmare Crystal not only can give huge power to anyone who can use it," Landon said.

"It also hides the entire sanctuary in a Blanket of Shadow's," Rio continued.

"Without the crystal, everyone will find out about the sanctuary, no one will be safe here," Danielle said as she started shaking.

"Why is that a problem, everyone knows I'm a hero and a Pokemorph," I said.

"She means anyone like Darkstar, while try to harm innocent Pokemorph's!" Ozzy said in angry. Before facing the Guardians.

"I almost forgot to ask this," Ozzy said as the Guardians faced him.

"I would like to join you as a Guardian of the Sanctuary," Ozzy said calmly.


	8. Goodbye and New Target

The Space Warrior's

Goodbyes and A new Target.

As Me, Kirby and Metaknight stared at Ozzy who had just asked. Danielle, Rio and Landon to join them,

"What!?" I yelled.

"Do you really want to join us?" Landon asked Ozzy who simply nodded.

"Yes, with the Shadowmare Crystal gone, this place is going to need more protection." Ozzy said. As he faced Me.

"This should help you as well." Ozzy said inclining that he would no longer cause trouble.

"Yes I guess. Well it seems that with Ozzy here, you won't need us for a while," I said while grinning.

"Thank you for the help," Danielle said bowing her head.

"Well I'm sorry but we have to head back," I said, As Kirby and Metaknight headed back to the ship. Rio tapped me on the shoulder.

"What ever you do don't tell anyone about this place!" Rio said. I simply nodded before following Kirby and Metaknight.

"Well, can I join the team?" Ozzy asked. Danielle smiled before facing Ozzy.

"Ozzy, will you protect the sanctuary with everyone you have, even your life?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, I will protect this place, even with my life," Ozzy said while nodding.

"Then welcome aboard, Guardian Ozzy," Landon said while smirking,

"But I wonder what that Darkside wants with the Shadowmare Crystal?" Rio asked everyone, who simply shrugged.

(Meanwhile)

Back at Omega Mountain, Drake was speaking, to Onikagemon, Omaddon and Johan,

"Great work, now I am one step closer," Drake said.

"So uh Drake I gotta ask, what are you going to do with this thing?" Omaddon asked.

Drake simply smirking before facing the Crystal and Plunged His Arms into Crystal, As He grabbed the Glowing Red Part A terrible roar of Pain can be heard all over the mountain. As The Crystal was starting to get Drained into Drake's body, Onikagemon noticed that Drake's eyes turned Cyan in colour, His Flame on his head turned White instead of Blue, and he was wearing Black Jeans and A Red and Black Jacket, and he was flowing with Malicous Energy.

"Excellent, the power belongs to ME!!" Drake roared. As he calmly walked over to his throne and sat down.

"So what's next Master," Johan asked.

"I must find the beings who sealed this power before, I may have absorbed but most of it's power is still sealed away, so I must get them to release the seal, then I will use this new power to give all those Author Fighter's, what they deserved, Death and Destruction!!" Drake roared again.

"So, where do this people live?" Onikagemon asked.

"Not People Onikagemon, Pokemon, and their is only one other place they could be hiding," Drake said as a Picture appeared in front of them, it looked like a massive Theme Park, with multiple Pokemon Shaped Rides and Stadiums.

"Poketopia," Drake said while grinning.

(Now this story is now over, just wanted to say, this is a prequel to X Prodigy's Author Fighters Battle Revolution story.)


End file.
